The mistake chapter 3
by SCmations
Summary: Sorry if it isn't as long as the other 2, but I was lost this time. I didn't really know what to write, so I wrote what I thougth could be great in the story, without really knowing what I was writing. Anyway, hope you enjoy.


Team Fortress 2 -

The mistake -

Chapter 3 -

Miss. Pauling watched him walking through the window. Why didn't he answer her? Why did he just say goodbye and walked home? She didn't understand it. But maybe it was best, that she didn't understand it.

Miss. Pauling- Oh well… If he don't want to answer my question, I won't make him to do it.

She talked to herself, and walked into her living room. She found a wallet on the table, and it wasn't her wallet. She took a good look at it, and found out it was Scouts wallet. He forgot it. She walked outside, and looked after him, but it was too late. He was gone. She decide to walk home to him, to give him his wallet back.

Scout heard something knock on his door.

Scout- Who is it?!

Miss. Pauling- It's Pauling. Let me in.

He walked over to the door, and opened it. She came in, and showed him the wallet.

Scout- My wallet. I've been searching for it.

Miss. Pauling- You forgot it on the table in my living room. I found it, and thought you would like to get it back.

Scout- Sure. Thanks.

He took his wallet, and laid it back in his pocket. He looked at Miss. Pauling and gave her a smile.

Miss. Pauling- Oh, Scout?

Scout- Yeah?

Miss. Pauling- Why didn't you answer my question?

Scout removed the smile, and looked down at the floor. He actually forgot the question. He looked back at her, with a confused face.

Scout- Question? What question?

Miss. Pauling- I asked you about that you want the baby?

Scout- Oh… Um…

He looked down at the floor, and didn't know what to say. Should he tell the truth, or say something else.

Scout- Why can't we just forget that question, and stop thinking about it?

He turned around, but Miss. Pauling stopped him by grabbing his arm.

Miss. Pauling- We can't, because it's a child you made, with a woman, a woman you love, a woman who loves you. I want to know it. I need to know about I have to get it removed, or get it. So I actually need a answer.

Scout got free from her grab, and walked into his living room, where he laid his keys on the table.

Scout- Miss. Pauling, look. You're a wonderful woman, and I do love you. But I just can't answer now. I need to think about it.

He sat in his sofa, and had his head in his hands. What should he say to her. He didn't want to tell the truth right now.

Miss. Pauling- Do you want the baby, or not? I need a answer, Scout.

He removed his hands, and looked down at the floor, and turned his head away from her.

She had to figure out how to get a answer from him. She found something to say.

Miss. Pauling- Oh well. The choice is yours. I'm gonna go out and get the child removed.

She turned around, and walked to the door. Right when she turned around and took a few steps, Scout looked up.

Scout- Wait!

She looked back at him.

He gave a sight, and decide to tell her.

Scout- I do want the baby. Even if it was a mistake to make you pregnant.

Miss. Pauling- Oh well… Maybe that's what you think, but what about what I think?

He thought she wanted the child get removed, and got worried, and looked back down at the floor.

Miss. Pauling- I will tell you what I think, when I know. Goodbye.

Scout- Bye.

He closed the door after her, and went back to the sofa. Sat in it, and was sure she wanted to get it removed.

Scout- Wow… What a smart guy you are Scout…

He took his head down in his hands again.

Scout- What have I done…?

He didn't sleep that night, or the following nights.

After 3 weeks, Miss. Pauling called him.

Scout- Yeah…?

Miss. Pauling- Scout. You want to know what I think about this. If you come home to me, I will tell you.

Scout- Okay. I'll be there…

He walked home to Miss. Pauling, and when he were inside her house, and stood in front of her, she could see he haven't got any sleep.

Miss. Pauling- Aren't you tired?

Scout- A lot…

Miss. Pauling took him up to her bedroom. It was dark, but when she turned the light on. He saw baby stuff.

Scout- What…? I must be dreaming.

Miss. Pauling- No. It's the real life. You aren't dreaming at all.

Scout- So you do want the baby, huh?

Miss. Pauling- Of course I do.

Scout was happier than he have ever been. He gave her a hug, and she hugged him back.

At the same night, there happened something.

Find out what happened in the next chapter.

See ya


End file.
